Luxure
by bleu-de-prusse
Summary: Elena & Alaric on the night of her 18th birthday - Lemon


_**N**__**B1 : English is not my first language & this was not beta'ed...I tried my best but you might find a few (or more) grammar mistakes (and potentially some very awful ones...) & for that I'm sorry dear readers.**_

_**NB2 : This fic is the result of a plot bunny/shipping fantasy who's been haunting me since a few weeks now... it's kinda PWP'ish so if you're not looking for some lemony goodness, you should probably pass your way ;)**_

_**NB3 : This is only the first part...a few other chapters will probably follow ; but as I tend to be extremely lazy...know that reviews would surely help if you want to read some more Elena/Rick smut ^^**_

_**NB4 : ...nah I'm kidding you can read the fic now :)**_

Looking at herself in the bathroom mirror, Elena was sighing with relief : the party was finally over. Her cheeks were red and she could sense that she was still buzzed from the one - or may be ten - too many shots she had earlier but somehow even drunk a sort of melancholia was still there.

She had reluctantly agreed to this but Caroline and her party planning gene wouldn't let go. And it was a way to keep things normal. So as she used to now, she soldier'ed up and tried to put a happy face for her 18th birthday party. The vodka had been a great help to fool her friends - thanks mother Russia for this delightful beverage - but the show had been exhausting. And here she was now, 18 years old, an adult tonight thanks to an absurd arbitrary law - because really nothing has really changed since yesterday - starring at her loneliness.

After her parents, after Jenna...now Stephan was gone - not dead - but gone for good and it was all becoming too much to bear it alone. Of course her friends were still there but each of them also have their own problems, there was Damon to make her laugh and keep her in check but no matter how good a friend he was - or sort of a friend...may be more - he wasn't someone she could rely on. He would always be there for the important things but the rest of the time he would be...well Damon, way too charming for his own good and totally reckless, a child of 160 years old. And of course there was Jeremy, she loved him to death and would always be grateful to Bonnie for for bringing him back but she was the big sister, it was her role to take care him not the other way.

But who was here to take care of her now ?

At that tought, Elena couldn't help smile a little thinking to Alaric. Him too like her had lost a lot and yet he was always here for her. In all this mess, he was still a rock, her rock. She knew it was probably a little selfish to rely on him like this but he was the only one who really was there, the only one to somehow understand, to be human, like her. She truly didn't know how she would do if he wasn't there. She was feeling guilty about it because in some ways she couldn't really define her relationship with him. Unlike with Damon, there wasn't any flirtation per say but yet something was there, a weird tension...at least on her part.

Earlier in the night, she couldn't help her feeling of jealousy while seeing a dirty blonde cheerleader-slut nearly all over him - that's when the vodka really started - and she was relieved to saw him all alone later. It was wrong, incredibly wrong, she knew that. But...there was no need to think about this tonight ; she was going to sleep for now.

Jeremy had told her he would spent the night at Matt's because he was driving him home. And she hasn't seen Rick since the party ended, may be he was out with Damon, helping him with his latest crazy plan. As she finally move toward her room, wearing only a white nightgown, Elena was surprised to see Alaric in Jeremy's room who was now his somehow - since he traded it with Jer' because he didn't want to stay in Jenna's room - drinking a glass of scotch. Deep down Elena knew it was bad idea but she couldn't save herself from going to talk to him.

"Hi". She said it somehow shyly despite her state of drunkyness. Alaric couldn't help but stare at her in her, she was everybit of perfection...and of temptation. He knew was probably going straight to hell for having thoughts like but there was nothing he could do about it when she was watching him the way she was right now.

"Hey, Elena. I thought you were asleep already" he answered, feeling equally buzzed. Trying his best to not stare at her too much...without any success.

"Not yet...I'm a big girl now" she said smiling at him, the vodka talking a little for her. Normally she would blush to no end to be around Rick wearing something as revealing as what she had on her at the moment. But she was not right now and she could feel the way his was starring at her. She could see the lust in his eyes. A lust for her. It was wrong on so many levels...but she was loving it.

"You know, it's kinda rude to stare like that." Again Alaric could see her grinning at him, apparently satisfied with herself. "I'm...you...sorry Elena. You...you should probably go. I had a little to much scotch tonight...and..." He was still watching her, ashamed of the way she was making him feel.

But Elena wasn't going anywhere, on the contrary she was coming toward him, still smiling like a little girl, except she was not. "It's ok Rick, you cannot go to jail for looking at me like that, I'm legal now." Elena couldn't believed she had the nerves to actually say that. Even in her fantasies, she was to shy to tease him like that - god damn vodka - and yet all she wanted was more.

"I...Elena...you...you really should go now." Alaric was feeling helpless in front of her. She was so close to him now that he could inhale her sweet fragrance. And all he could do was admire her perfect features - god she was beautiful - no woman should be this tempting. It was unfair, how could he not want her ? How was he gonna get out this situation. He really had no idea as he could sense his now painful erection. His situation didn't went unnoticed by Elena who was now looking at bulge on his pants, happy to see the sign of his desire for her.

Alaric on the other was red with shame. He was lusting after one his student, still a teenager, the niece of his dead girlfriend, the daughter of his ex-now dead too-wife...how could this be more wrong ? And yet the only thing that was really on his mind was how gorgeous Elena was and how much he wanted her right now.

"Elena...I'm sorry...I'm...you...please just go". He was praying for her to listen and just go while he was still somehow in control but she didn't. Instead he could see her kneeling in front him, looking at him with her deep chocolate-brown eye, a little grin on her face as he was watching her speechless.

"Elena...you...what...what are doing ?" God was this really happening ? Or was it all in his head ?

"Taking care of you Rick" was her answser. He was observing how she was both incredibly sexy and innocent looking on her knees in front him, now gently caressing the bulge on his pants.

**-** You...you can't. We can't. I'm...you...it's wrong. We shoudln't...we both drank a little too much tonight. I don't want to take advantage of you like this.

**-** I'm not that drunk and neither are you...and who's to say I'm not the one taking advantage here.

Alaric was trying to find an answer but couldn't. He was too lost in his lust, watching her incredulous, as Elena was freeing his painful erection from his boxer. He couldn't help but moan as Elena's small hand was slowly circling around his manhood and gently stroking it. He was going to hell for this...but surely it was worth it.

Elena could feel Rick's penis pulsating in her hand, it was so smooth, so warm, so hard with desire for her...and she was loving it. Observing him moaning with delight, proud of how he was reacting to her touch. This was the first time she was feeling something like this. Having this effect on him was intoxicating.

Alaric was him wondering if this was what heaven feels like, feeling Elena's hand on him was like nothing he had experienced before and having her on her knees like this watching him, smiling and gently teasing him - now carresing with her thumb the head of his cock who was already oozing with pre-cum - while he could feel her hot breathe near was literally something to die for. And just when he was starting to think that nothing could top that sensation, he watched in awe as Elena's warm tongue began to slowly lick all along his manhood, like if it was a delicious lolly-pop. At that very moment, he lost the capacity of forming any coherent thoughts, completely electrified by the sheer pleasure of it all.

"Humm...you taste so good Rick" Again was Elena was a little surprise at herself for being this feisty but between the vodka and the power she was holding on Alaric, she couldn't help herself...and truth be told she was actually loving the musky flavor of his manhood. Seeing the pleasure on his face, Elena decided to not make him languish any longer and took the entire tip of his cock in her warm and wet mouth, tenderly caressing the head with her tongue before slowly engulfing the hard column of flesh.

At that point Alaric was just lost in the deep length of pleasure, observing Elena's head slowly bobbing on his cock - coating it with her saliva - while fixing him with seductive eyes, feeling the hot warmness of her mouth, the gentle caress of her tongue was something above anything he had ever experienced, he would gladly die right now if that to pay for it.

Hearing Alaric's moans and observing him over the edge of pleasure was exhilarating for Elena, she was sucking him very slowly, reveling in making his cock slide gently into her warm and welcoming wet mouth, repeating the process in a very tender rhythm without breaking eye contact with Rick who was watching her relishing on his manhood in absolute awe and satisfaction.

Seeing Elena like this, the feeling of her mouth...it was all becoming too intense for Alaric, Elena's heavenly ministrations had been going for few minutes now and he knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer "Hummm...Elena...oh god...wait...I'm...I'm gonna..." he was so close that stammering this warning was taking him all of his strengths but she wasn't stopping, on the contrary she was gently accentuating her delicious suction.

Elena knew he wouldn't be able to hold it too long, this was when she had always stopped with Matt and Stephan - her good girl nature making her somehow too shy to get to the end - but tonight she wasn't feeling like stopping, may be it was the vodka was making her a little more daring but it was also the first she was taking this much pleasure in giving a head and right now she was wanting it all Rick.

Unable to restrain himself a second longer - his manhood cozily coating in Elena's mouth - Alaric finally allowed himself a blissfull release. Elena could feel Rick's cock pulsating in her mouth as he started to cum, surprised by the intensity of his orgasm, feeling his warm and salty seeds filling her mouth as he was lost on cloud nine. Making Rick cumming this violently was arousing Elena to no end, she was greedily accepting the result of it, finding the taste of his sperm rather enjoyable.

As Rick was slowly coming back from _la petite mort_, he could look Elena grinning childishly while she was lovingly cleaning the result of his orgasm, it was both the most erotic and tender of all his life so far. When satisfied with the result, Elena slowly got up facing him smilling devilishly as both Rick and her could scent the sweet parfume of arousal soaking in the air "I think it's my turn now" she said looking at him, amused because he was still in a state a shock to what was happening right now.

_To be continued..._


End file.
